


Angel (I Can See It In Your Halo)

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dovefucking, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Reader Insert, Smut and Fluff, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: You tell yourself that you dont need love. Sometimes you're lying.Or; The Author has never ever written a reader insert but Rogerina makes them thirsty





	Angel (I Can See It In Your Halo)

"You comin' over tonight, sugar?"

"What do you think?"

"Thats what I like to hear."

It started the same every weekend, sometimes your house and sometimes hers. She'd invite you over to 'study,' but you always knew what she meant by that. And, sure, you'd been with girls before, but never anyone like Rogerina. She was enticing, intoxicating, almost flawless. You loved her no matter how much you told yoursef that wasn't nearly the truth.

So that night you grabbed your bag and told your parents that you'd be back in a few days and were off to Rogerina's house a few blocks down. Before you had a chance to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing an excited blondie.

"Someone's on edge," you joked, stepping into the house and pushing some hair behind your ear.

"My parents are out of town, which means I can have you all to myself this weekend," she explained, tugging your hand and pulling you upstairs, "and you better believe I wanna hear you screamin'."

You fell onto the familiar bed and pulled her with you, kissing her plush lips and grabbing at her shirt to untuck it from the grey skirt of her school uniform.

"If you want me to scream, love, you'll have to touch me," you teased and pulled her deeper into a kiss by the necktie.

"Oh, hon, you're gonna get it, " Rogerina warned you before standing up, "get naked, baby, lemme play with you."

You scrambled to do as you were told, not making much of a show of undoing your blouse and tossing it off to one side. You began working on your bra and Rogerina licked her lips when you finally threw it over to where your shirt was and tugged off your panties to add to the pile.

You felt colour rise in your cheeks at the thought of laying exposed at her mercy but you loved the heat of her gaze (and you wouldn't have it any other way honestly). She knew you loved being looked at like you were prey and she made sure to indulge you completely.

"Such a good little girl. You know I love you in that skirt and nothin' else," she smirked and then climbed over your body with one leg on either side of your hips. When Rogerina kissed you, she always started sweet - there was always a buildup to get you on the edge. She kissed you greedily after a minute, letting a hand roam to your chest and cup a breast and you let out a breathy sigh against her lips.

"Babygirl, I wanna taste you," she announced and you only moaned and nodded, spreading your legs instinctively. She smirked at you and kissed you one last time before sitting up and removing her own clothes so that she was fully nude save for a pair of sheer black tights.

She made a show of pulling her hair into a high ponytail before hooking her arms around your legs and digging in. You almost screamed when her tongue expertly found your clit and she began sucking on the sensitive nub.

"Scream for me," she reminded you and you finally did, "that's my good little whore."

The name hit you like a punch in the gut and you arched your back, grinding against her face and screaming in relief when her tongue lapped at your slit. At some point your hand had found her hair and began tugging on it fiercely. You only noticed that your eyes had closed when they snapped open at the feeing of something other than your friend's warm tongue.

You looked to see her meeting your eyes intently, holding her own breast in one hand and rubbing her hard nipple on your clit. She smirked when you groaned and tossed your head back, the profanities from your mouth only making her rub you harder.

"What the, fuck, Rog?!" You exclaimed, whining and tugging her hair as she made a mess of you.

"You're so wet for me, doll-face," was all she had to say but you didn't mind that. You sat up on your elbows, watching her drop her breast and go back to licking your dripping cunt.

"Come up here," you whined, lighting up when she did, kissing your lips innocently. You made quick work kissing down her neck and chest, leaving a few dark marks between her pert tits before taking a nipple into your mouth and tasting yourself on her skin. She moaned and tossed her head back, pulling on your hair as your quick fingers slipped between the two of you and pressed against her slick clit.

Rogerina shakily pushed you on your back, shuffling back until your legs were spread wide enough for her to straddle them sideways and rub her pussy against yours. At the initial slide, you screamed out and grabbed her hips.

Both of your groans and curses filled the air as she ground hastily against you and slung your leg over her shoulder for a better angle. One of your hands reached up to cup Rogerina's breast, while the other gripped at the comforter below you like a vice as she slammed her hips into yours. You warned her, shakily and loudly, before you came to which she only panted, "good girl."

Her words and her breathy tone had you screaming, your back coming off the bed as you ground up through your orgasm. You could always tell when Rogerina was coming because her body would tense up and she would wrap her whole body around you. That made you fall in love every time.

As she finished herself off, her rhythm faltered and she held onto your leg as she laid down and separated your soaked lower halves. You both moaned at the loss but before you let her leave, you pulled her into your arms and she chuckled.

"Oh? You're usually not one to cuddle." She teased.

"I am," you admitted, kissing her hair, "I usually just try to push my feelings down but I wanna hold you."

She whispered your name next and you looked at the angel in your arms, "yeah, Rog?"

"I love you."

Your heart stopped at the rawness and you felt tears prick your eyes. Your grip on her tightened as you grinned into her hair.

"I love you too," you chuckled, "I've always loved you."

"Why haven't you said anythin' to me about it?!"

You laughed and shrugged, "I guess I just never imagined you feeling the same."

It was quiet for a beat before she sat up and looked at you with her messy hair and flushed, sexy face. "D'ya wanna be my girlfriend? No, I mean it," she said your name again when you huffed a laugh as if to make you believe that she was being serious.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," you grinned, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her down for another kiss, this time more affectionate than any before.

"So what d'ya say, sugar?" She smirked and you rolled your eyes.

"I say, 'of course I wanna be your girlfriend.'" You chuckled and sat up, swinging your legs off the bed and reaching for your phone, "i'm calling in pizza."

"Wow, sex and pizza? You really know the way to my heart," she fake-swooned onto your shoulder and you laughed and kissed her lips. You'd never get used to her, you decided. But, then again, you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
